OneShot Song Fics
by sailorstarryeyes
Summary: This is a collection of one shot song fics im writing since my first was so popular apparently. Muchos amour!


One Kiss From You

Summery: It's a Ginny/Harry Fic, don't read it if you don't like it. This is the first chapter of my "On-shot Song Fics stories"

Ginny was lying in bed, tossing and turning. A smile lingered on her lips and suddenly, she was jolted out of her dream. The alarm went off. As the loud blaring commenced, Ginny sat up and pulled her hair out of the bun it had been held back in. Her long red hair fell over her pale freckled shoulders. She reached over and turned off the alarm. The stupid thing had woken her up from a very good dream.

_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you  
A love long and true  
We'll go on and on and…_

She quickly jumped in the shower. By the time she was out, the rest of the girls in her dorm were up and getting dressed. She finished fastening her robes. Ginny dried her hair quickly and put it up into a ponytail. After, she put on a little make up. Satisfied that she might be able to impress Harry, she decided to go down to breakfast.

This was how it had been for years; Ginny subtly trying to get Harry to notice her. Trying to get him to see her as more than his best friend's younger sister. Her secret love for him had been active for over 5 years. Sure, she had dated other people, but Harry had been her main focus.

_I don't wanna hear that I'm too young  
To know it's love that makes me feel this way  
'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun  
To know it's shining on me every day_

"Good morning, Harry," she said as she entered the great hall.

Harry smiled at her and they sat down together. "Ginny, I need to talk to you after school about something important. Can you meet me out at the quidditch field after classes?"

"Sure," she replied, meeting his eyes fully.

Harry smiled back at her and left the great hall. Ginny let out a breath slowly. Although she hoped, she knew that it wasn't about their friendly relationship. Her 5 years of unrequited love wouldn't end here. Harry's thoughts towards her were merely platonic.

Even so, Ginny could hardly wait to get through all her classes for the day. She was constantly wringing her hands in anticipation. By the time they were finally over she had worked up a sweat.

She made a quick stop at the bathroom to check her hair and make up and started out towards the quidditch field. Harry wasn't there yet so she sat in the middle of the field and looked at the clouds passing slowly. Somehow, this was calming her very well. After she had been sitting for about five minutes, she heard footsteps. Ginny looked over to see Harry coming towards her.

_When it's warm outside  
And the look in your eyes  
Is longing to show me the way  
I don't want to wait_

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Um…well, I wanted to talk about us. We've been friends a long time, and I don't know, I guess I just wanted to talk to you," he said.

Ginny sighed heavily. "Oh."

"You sound disappointed…" Harry deduced. He ran a hand through his jet black hair nervously.

Suddenly, Ginny felt years of pent up passion and love build up. She screamed, banged her head with her hand, and walked back towards the castle, throwing her hands into the air.

Harry ran after her. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR FIVE STICKING YEARS HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED ME ONCE! YOU ACT LIKE THIS IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT AND THEN YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME EXCEPT THAT WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS A LONG TIME! I'M DONE!" Ginny yelled at him.

Harry just stared at her dumbfounded. "Ginny, I had no idea you felt this way! I've liked you quite a long time, and I wanted to tell you today. But when I got out here I lost my nerve. I'm so sorry!" he finally said, looking down.

Ginny walked back up to him. "Well I'm glad you're telling me now." She looked into his green eyes and smiled. Her temper leaving as the seconds passed.

Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her hard and let her go quickly.

Ginny gasped as they broke apart. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, but then jumped into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder.

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly  
I see the road laid out in front of me  
You give me strength, you give me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms  
You make me whole  
And I don't know just what I would do  
Without one kiss from you_

Harry, not expecting this, fell over into the grass. He started laughing hysterically. Soon, Ginny joined him and kissed his cheek.

"We are two very weird people. This finally happens and we are in the middle of the quidditch pitch, laughing," she giggled. Ginny entwined her fingers with his and smiled down at him. "I never thought you would like me," she admitted.

"Well, you thought wrong," he said.

Hand in hand, they walked to dinner. Ginny had a humungous grin on her face. As they walked through the doors, people turned and stared, their mouths dropping. Sure, they had known Ginny liked Harry. But Harry liked Ginny? The only two people who weren't surprised were Ron and Hermione. Ron looked a little nervous, but Hermione was smiling from ear to ear.

_I didn't wanna hear my time would come  
When it felt like it was already here  
We should learn to walk before we run  
But why go anywhere when you're so near  
'Cause when I reach out to you  
So sad and confused  
And feeling like I could cry  
You dry my eyes_

"I see Harry finally came to his senses," Hermione said to Ginny.

"Now just wait till Ron comes to his senses about you," Ginny whispered back. She and Harry sat down.

Hermione shrugged. The now foursome chatted while they ate their dinner. Ginny was so happy. It seemed like this would never happen, but it finally did, and she was glad of it.

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly  
I see the road laid out in front of me  
You give me strength, you give me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms  
You make me whole  
And I don't know just what I would do  
Without one kiss from you_

That night when Ginny went to bed, she had a thought. Now, her dreams wouldn't be just dreams, they had come true.

_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you  
A love long and true  
We'll go on and on and…  
I'm looking for one kiss goodnight  
To last all my life  
On and on and…_


End file.
